Under the Rain
by lovehighlighter
Summary: She cries whenever the sky cries, and he's almost positive she's a goddess. Based after a short prompt. Penguinshipping Oneshot!


_She cries whenever the sky cries, and he's almost positive she's a goddess. Based after a short prompt. Penguinshipping Oneshot!_

* * *

**Under the Rain**

* * *

Rain wasn't uncommon in Twinleaf Town, but it _was_ uncommon in the summer. The whole week had been bright and sunny, temperatures soaring high along with the spirit of the children in the town. Yet, when the first few drops started falling on the Monday afternoon, all windows and doors shut quickly. Just a minute later, and it was a complete downpour.

Kenny had been in the household next to his when this happened. His mother was away on a business trip, and seeing as she didn't want a sixteen year old boy alone in the house, she made sure to tell her friend next door to watch him for the week.

Not that he minded. He had been inside the familiar house countless times.

Mrs. Johanna always kept the house nice and clean. Whenever she would invite Kenny's mom over for tea, she would make sure to invite the boy over as well. She was aware of the close relationship between her own daughter and him. They had been friends ever since they were born.

So as the rain fell and the girl's tears fell, Kenny wasn't surprised.

The boy always felt as though the girl was a special being. She was like a princess. Or a fairy. Maybe even an angel. On some days, Kenny was sure she was a _goddess_.

She had always been pretty ever since he could remember. Her hair was soft like a raven's feather, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue- he could almost imagine the stars in the sky being born from her eyes. Her skin was soft and her fingers were long, as if it was requirement to play the strings of his heart.

It wasn't. She could do that without even trying.

She was named after the beautiful sky that some people despise to see; waking up early was a chore. But Kenny loved _the_ dawn and Kenny _loved Dawn._

The boy stood in the girl's bedroom doorway and watched her shiver. She was curled up into a ball on her bed.

He was reminded of all the other times she'd cried. He felt a small smile etch into his face.

Those times seemed to almost _always_ be on rainy days.

If that wasn't enough proof that she could be a goddess from the heavens above, he didn't know what would be.

The coal-eyed boy slowly approached the shaking girl, making his footsteps quiet, but loud enough for her to know he was there. He sat on her bed for a minute. He silently listened to her sobs as he felt his heart being squeezed in pain.

The bed creaked as he turned around, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The boy slowly dragged it down and back up her slender arm. She shook less violently now, but her cries were still apparent.

"Kenny..." she cried his name into her pillow. His heart sped up at her voice, but the sad pain still remained. He hummed in reply.

"Yes?"

The girl turned to face him, her tears falling rapidly from her gorgeous eyes and her eyebrows knitted together in despair. Kenny held himself back from doing something stupid, like kissing the salty drops from her cheeks. That would make him happy, but he doubted it would help her.

Dawn slowly pulled herself up before clutching onto the boy's shirt tightly. He pushed her bangs out of her face, hoping that his touch was at least somewhat comforting.

"Kenny, I miss him," the female sobbed. Kenny nodded sadly. He knew what she was talking about. She seemed all grown up now, rarely crying about her deceased father. But sometimes, she cracked, and sobbed just like how she did at his burial. Sometimes she cracked, just like she had now.

The boy barely remembered the girl's father. He was often at work or inside some room in the house when he came over to play. But whenever he saw Kenny, he would offer him a snack or some juice. He would ruffle both of the children's hair and speak kindly to them before leaving them to do their run around.

But he did remember the father's death.

It was on a rainy summer day like the one they were experiencing. The car behind him lost control and rammed into the father's. Both drivers died.

Ironically, when his death was announced the next day, the sun was back up again and it was probably the most beautiful day in their little town's history.

But again, the weekend memorial service brought another terrible, rainy day.

Dawn wouldn't go outside for weeks. She _did_, however, allow Kenny to stay over. It was uncomfortable at first, having to sit in her room in silence. Her stare would be empty and her eyes would be puffy. However, the boy did his best to cheer her up. He would bring books and read to her, even if he was actually reading to empty air. He just wanted her to know he was always present if she needed it.

A month after her father's death, and she was speaking a little bit more. Her eyes were less swollen and she could give a small smile every few hours.

But of course, as she had stood outside for the first time in weeks, the rain started to fall again. She had ran straight to Kenny and cried for hours.

Kenny patted the girls head as her sniffles calmed. He pulled her into a tight hug and she held onto him as if he was the only life preserver she had, and the tears that were falling were somehow going to drown her.

"Are you feeling okay enough to walk?" Kenny asked, after a moment of silence - aside from her small hiccups. Dawn nodded into his shirt, quietly apologising for the soaked fabric. Her hold on him tightened a bit, and he quietly took a deep breath, filling himself with the smell of her. He returned the hug.

Slowly, the coal-eyed boy brought her off the bed and helped her walk out the door. She kept an arm tight along his waist, as if she were going to break down again any minute and he would prevent her from falling too dramatically to the ground.

"Let's go outside, I want to show you something," Kenny suggested. The female in his arms gave him a hesitant nod. He noticed her knees shaking, and softly smiled. "Here, climb on my back."

After feeling the female press her weight along his back and calmly wrap her arms around his shoulder, he lifted her up with a yell of, "Alright, upsie-daisy!"

The two climbed down the stairs, and out the back door. Kenny did his best to smile at the girl before directing, "I'm going to run out to the veranda, okay? You're going to get a bit wet."

Another nod, and he was running towards the white structure in the girl's backyard.

Out of breath, he had her sit on the bench as he panted.

"Sorry, you're probably more wet than me, huh?" he apologised. Dawn shook her head.

"It's okay... What did you want to show me?" the girl asked. Kenny froze. He then flushed a bit.

"Well... it was only an idea, but then I realised you've probably already seen the view..." he murmured, slightly disappointed with himself. The girl gave him a questioning look, and he nervously scratched his cheek.

The boy sat down on the bench across from her, and pointed back in the direction of the house. "This thing was just built recently, right? So I thought showing you the view from the veranda in the rain would be a good idea, especially with the yard lights on..." he explained. He let out a sheepish laugh. "I guess I should've thought more before forcing you out here and getting your hair wet."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Dawn was looking at the garden around them, and Kenny was faced towards the ground. His face felt like it was on fire.

"It's nice," the blue-eyed girl finally spoke. The boy looked up and instantly met her eyes. She smiled. "You're right. It's beautiful with the lights on. The rain isn't too bad either," she quietly continued. The boy quickly stood up again, and went to hug her.

"Sorry. Don't force yourself. You're okay, right?"

A few more tears managed to well up in her eyes again, and she quietly buried her head into his chest.

"Yeah... Thank you, Kenny," she mumbled. He held her tighter at her words, wishing he could just absorb the pain she was feeling, and feeling guilty from the joy he was feeling at her words.

The rain finally lightened up and they finally pulled away. The two teenagers stared up at the dark sky as very sparse drops fell. When Dawn was finally able to normally speak again, they spoke about mindless things. Kenny grinned when he saw her smile return again.

"... Beautiful."

"What?"

Kenny's face immediately flushed. "You - I mean - your ey- the - _the stars_!" he stammered. Dawn giggled.

"You know, even though it is sad, I love being under the rain with you," she smiled. The female grabbed his hand, and gave it a tight squeeze.

Kenny felt himself blush. He silently cursed himself. He had been acting calm and collected for her sake when she was crying, but now that she was back to normal, he was a mess!

"M- me too..." Kenny managed out. Dawn's smile grew larger.

"I love you."

Kenny gulped. "Me too..."

She knowingly had him in her hands, and he couldn't be more happier.

He honestly didn't mind being her umbrella on rainy days like this.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you very much for reading!

I honestly really love connecting rain to tears for some reason, haha;;;;;; Sometimes I would feel like crying and a very short 2-3 minute rain storm would come and I would feel like the sky was crying for me;;;;

Kinda dumb, but it cheered me up, haha!

I hope you enjoyed! If possible, please leave a review of feedback or criticism. ((Even prompts would be cool! But I don't know how well I'll carry them out, ahaha;;;; ))


End file.
